two birds with one stone
by readwithcats
Summary: A mistake is made and two girls are stuck in a body whether they like it or not, and it's most definitely the latter. "Fuck this shit! This leg is shit! Defective, I tell you! Do you hear me!" "Yes, now if you could stop cursing-" "Fuck no!"


**The ideas would not stop, plus procrastinating for Algebra II and Chemistry, make for a great excuse.**

.

 **two birds with one stone**

 **I**

.

In one world with towers that reached the clouds, a girl died in a fire along with her black cat. In that very same world, another girl was crushed underneath the ductile metal of a car.

It is here where a mistake is made, and the shinigami only records one death. Now what of the result, you ask?

Well, in a world oh so very different, a wailing child is born. And before you get any ideas, no, that child is not Harry Potter. As a matter of fact, that child is of no significance. Why mention it then?

The souls of the girls previously mentioned happen to live in that child's body.

And yes, it is exactly what it sounds like; two souls in one body.

.

Reiko had always been praised for her patience, and having been the last child with three other sibling had allowed her to utilize it more often than not, but as she looked upon her daughter's frail form that showed no signs of awareness, her patience failed her. Nurturing instincts could only be held back for so long, she thought as she walked into the adjourning room gathering her coat and wool scarf. After a quick glance in the mirror to make sure her makeup was still presentable, Reiko returned to the first room and gazed at her quiet child that hadn't spoken or cried since the night of its birth. A solemn sigh escaped her and she walked out the door with heels clanking against the hardwood floor.

Dry winter air drifted in along with a few remaining dead leaves as the door opened and closed. The baby who had seemingly been asleep moved, and small beady eyes shone in the dark. A hand curled and uncurled itself slowly, then a toe moved and a twitch could be seen.

But- _fuck this shit! This leg is shit! Defective, I tell you! Do you hear me!_

 _Yes_ , came the reply, _now if you could stop cursing-_

 _Fuck no!_

 _-fine. But at least stop not talking._

 _'Stop not talking', wow. Your so literate,_ an imaginary roll of eyes with a matching sneer could be heard _._

 _You know what I meant, you can hear my thoughts practically. That's what's happening right now right?_

 _Yeah, at least I think. Haha! Get it?!_

 _...I wish I didn't._

 _C'mon, I know you loved it!_

 _Right. Tell yourself that. Also you need to start showing some movement when she's there._

 _Why?_

 _They'll start thinking we're catatonic and bring us to a doctor. For all we know we could get labeled as bipolar or something else._

 _And how the fuck would that happen?_

 _My mother would have had a heart attack by now... But if what you said is true, then they could try to read our minds to see what's wrong._

 _Oh, right. The Yamanaka people._

 _Yeah them._

 _You sound skeptical. But I'm being truthful and you fucking know that! And if this shit of a body decided to move, I would be pointing the middle finger at you!_

 _Chill! We're in a body of a child! Let it hang on to innocence!_

 _Puh-lease, we already have you for that. Unless you want to tell me something..._

 _Why would I want to tell yo- oh! No! Of course not! Why would you even say that!?_

 _Harharhar! You're hilarious!_

 _You laugh weird you know?_

 _Hey! Shut it! Just 'cause it ain't your prissy giggle doesn't mean it's shit._

 _I never said it was ... that word. I just said it was wierd. And I was once told that wierd was better than strange, so it could count as a compliment._

 _Gee, thanks._

 _Your welcome!_

 _You know that was sarcasm right?_

 _Oh. Guess the whole 'reading minds' still needs help then._

 _Yeah, guess so. Or you just need to get fucking educated._

 _I prefer the first option and will promptly forget the second._

 _Harhar, so you do have a sense of humor! Was startin' to worry, you know?_

 _No, your humor was apparent the first time I met you._

 _Oh, well, it ain't my fault that you're in the same body as me. If anything, I should be the one filin' a complaint._

 _To who? The Grim Reaper?_

 _And there's your sass. Also for your information, I'm still working on it. Did you meet anyone before this?_

 _No. Just whiteness and then... this._

 _Ugh. It's the same here._

 _So we're at a standstill, correct?_

 _Standstill or not, we're not leaving each other anytime soon._

 _It can't be that bad...?_

Voices floated to the two ears of the infant and both fell silent, straining to hear what was being said, not that they could understand much of anything. Eventually, the door was opened for the second time that day to their knowledge and in came their mother along with a man with nondescriptive features.

He had brown hair and his eyes were just small dots on his face with their still developing eyes. It was frustrating for both, even if one was more vocal and vindictive than the other.

 _Goddammit! Shit body, I'm telling you! Can you even see his mouth? 'Cause I'm just seeing a white blur that has two circles and a brown mop of hair. I think._

 _Language. And that is what I am seeing as well. Seems we can finally agree on something; our vision is not yet well._

 _'Not yet well'? You kidding? It's straight out shit._

 _There was no disagreement just a hum and hopefully, it'll improve._

 _Yeah. Hopefully._

All was quiet as both went back to attempting to identify unique features of the unknown man who had yet to be introduced to them. Their mother and the man approached them with a frown; one worried, the other apathetic.

Reiko, their mother, opened her mouth, spilling sounds of constants and vowels that washed over them, soothing and melodical. They still could not distinguish the different sounds and connect them to the different words despite their many tries. Their mother simply talked too fast and the language was at odds with their native language, English and French. The language barrier was nonexistent for the two souls as thoughts and ideas did not change in one language from one another; people thought of similar things regardless of their language, therefore, they did not have to worry about such things. However, the same thing could not be said for the cultures; America and France weren't one collective country for a reason.

Just as fast and incomprehensible, the man replied to Reiko who nodded almost immediately. The girls barely had the chance to question what was about to happen before they were lifted from the cradle that had held them captive.

Their heartbeat were the first thing that was observed and written down, next was their hearing. Eyes were widened slightly with two gentle fingers prying the lids apart and had a light shone at them.

Throughout all this both kept quiet till he drew back, and then it was like a wave crashing into sharp rocks with mist flying everywhere in the near vicinity.

 _Fucking hell! She went to get a doctor! What the hell are we gonna do-!?_

 _We are going to be fine, but now I am going to be in charge of the body and we are going to show movement to our new mother._

 _Good luck, this body's useless and won't fucking work!_

 _Right, like you were doing us a favor by not moving before. Now there is a doctor in front of us!_

 _Well, you know what? Fuck you too! I thought you the calm one in this situation, but apparently I was wrong!_

 _Sorry that my patience can only be stretched so thin before it snaps!_

 _Mine died the moment I was stuck with some prissy ass French girl who couldn't stand cursing._

 _Ugh- I don't like you any more than you like me! In fact, I hate you!_

 _I hate you too! Don't you worry about that. Hate this dumb body too._

 _..._

 _..._

 _We're being rather childish right now._

 _You got that right. I wonder why? Maybe 'cause we're in a fucking child's body!_

 _I'm-_

They were suddenly lifted, small hands beneath their armpits, and nestled close to their mother's breast. She was saying something, but the sound came in muffled as an ear was pressed against Reiko's chest. Halfway through, it came to an abrupt stop; a chubby hand had moved to grab her sweater. Not a second later, the voice started back up, and at a faster pace than aforementioned, higher pitch as well.

 _That woman just never shuts up. Like fucking hell._

 _That woman is now your mother, try and at least give her some joy._ The second voice admonished.

 _Pfft. I ain't replacing the mom I loved with a bitch that won't shut up each time we do something._

 _Once again, language. And you aren't replacing anybody, I'm not going to replace my mother either, even if I want to. Just give her a chance. After all, from what I've seen we are her first child, and we need her to want another one._

 _Why's that?_

 _Still can't read my thoughts?_

 _I can but it's such a hassle. Do I want to see all your memories and random ass thoughts when you dream? Hell no._

 _...you've got a point. I'm not sure I can arrange them though. Most thoughts are abstract._

 _Fine. Since unless we die in the next few month, which is possible I guess, reading each other's mind will be somewhat useful and create less work for the future me. I'll arrange them when you fall alseep, along with this body._

 _Wow, thanks! Much appreciated! I'll do yours next when your in control and fall alseep._

 _Yeah, yeah._

 _No thanks?_

 _I won't thank you until you do it._

 _Oh. Then I guess I'll have to do it soon._

 _Right._

 _...this body is surprising difficult to control._

 _What did say? Defective._

 _I wouldn't put it like that, per say, but yes._

 _Anything else you've finally figured out? Cue imaginary eye roll._

 _The fatigue sneaks up on you; I already feel like yawning._

 _Oh right, I had forgotten about that._

 _..._

 _Wait. Are you already asleep?!_

 _..._

 _It would sense I suppose. You haven't really 'slept' since the first couple days and whatnot. Guess I have to go sort your thoughts now. Fun._

 _...also why the hell am I thinking to myself?! Start working already!_

 **Also, like high-key tell me what you think. If you're worried about telling them apart, their will always be a separation between the two of them and I've made their speech patterns different enough, I think. I've already written the second chapter so if you like it, please say so.**

 **Thanks for reading this and hopefully reviewing (hint hint wink wink)!**


End file.
